Princes and Princesses
by JeremyxAelita Addict
Summary: Betrothed marriages always seem disastrous. But will their point of views change just in three weeks? Well read the escapades of Princes and Princesses and find out!...[on hiatus] [possibly forever]


**HELLO. (If you actually read my Notes, one day you might find something important)**

**Plus, I will NOT continue this story until I have updated all the other stories. **

**POV Samantha's. (Sam is going to explain...half of the story)**

Hello. My name is Samantha Knight; I am currently 11 years old ruling Africa. Ok...well. Not really. One day I will rule my rightful country...but I'm stuck here in Spain. Why?

"_Princesse Yumi, sa majesté souhaite votre présence._"An announcer shouted through the hallway into a chamber door.

"_Oui, merci. Je viendrai sous peu. Johann._" Yumi softly said back Yumi was recently going through her closet when the announcer called. I popped my head up from my book worried. I new whenever my father called Yumi something was wrong. Either Miss. Elizabeth got her butt into trouble again or Mother found another lonely abandoned child.

I had been thrown out of my house when I was one minute old. My _supposedly Princess_ mother was forbidden to have daughters. My step mother had been walking in Africa and found me half dead. My step mother travels a lot...

My real mom was killed after that...and my dad well, Banished. Having sex with my mother when she was already married, I can see where my rebellious personality comes from. My real mom was a slut from what I've heard.

"Her majesty has found another." A guard mumbled to his fellow guard on the right. Yumi walked out of the doors in her black silk gown. She was the first gothic Princess we have ever seen. And yet, it fit her.

My other step Elizabeth, or as she likes to be called _Sissy_, another adopted one.

Jean-Pierre and Clarinda Delmas. King and Queen of Spain. Our step parents.

Ask me again what were doing in Spain? I'd rather be cooking in the sun in Africa dead than be in Spain with SISSY. I think I'll have another sister by today or brother...Clarinda loves children. However, she's strong in discipline. If that is so, how comes Elizabeth acts the way she does? Well Clarinda is 50yrs old anyway...

Sissy strutted in with her ridiculous dress. Her jewelry was blinding. GOLD, NOTHING BUT GOLD JEWELRY! The bottom half of her dress was a disgusting dull red with like 500 bows sewed in. The sleeves were puffy with bows sticking up from left to right and a white top laced with pink ribbons. It was sickening to look at. With her face drowned in make-up it made the whole thing look worse. Oh yeah, did I mention the crown? Ugh...it's too ugly to describe. The whole outfit seemed to be screaming Help, wouldn't you agree? **(If you ever have seen the ending of _The little Mermaid_, Ariel's sleeves in the wedding look like Sissy's) **

I however was one of those simplicity people. Plus I hated those gowns then puff out so you look like you have elephant hips and legs. Heck, I looked like a village maiden, those pencil gowns or whatever you wanted to call them. Even though it had royal designs and much finer quality, to put it in short. It was simple yet fancy. And my crown was anything but a crown. It was a Tiara. A small Tiara, silver metal with Sapphires here and there.

"Hey Samantha. Where's my ribbon? I KNOW YOU TOOK IT." Sissy yelled dramatically tapping her foot. It's SAM!

"Actually dodo brain, it's already in your hair." I explained pointing to the gigantic bow fixed messily in her hair. Must have slept in it. "Look in a mirror. And maybe, you'll find everything! And just _maybe _you'll find your brain."

Sissy scoffed and crossed her arms walking out of Samantha's icy blue stone room. Yumi's is across the hall. And guess what? Sissy's is in the tower. 20 flights of steps worth. I guess that's why my sister can stay so thin. I wonder if they can invent a carrier thing like...THING.

I gently laid my book down. _The Beauty and the Beast_ is a lovely classic but sometimes I can't keep my nose out of it! Yumi read it five times. I haven't even finished it yet, _stupid higher education_. I got up walking past my mirror; I glanced at it to make sure nothing was out of place.

"Picture Perfect." I mumbled. Yumi always said that to me every morning I got dressed when I was five. Yumi being the eldest is nice. I'm eleven now she's 18 though. And Sissy is...9 years old? I never keep count...I was about to go to my step fathers chambers, I almost reached the door handle when it opened and flung me half across the room. My Tiara fell onto the floor making a clank. It echoed across the room.

"Oh! Sorry Sam!" Yumi said with a sympathetic laugh.

"It's o-ok." I stuttered a little shaken up from the "fling". I was about to walk out past Yumi when I noticed a little girl holding Yumi's hand. She looked at least 12 . She was cute, very cute. She had light sea foam green eyes and shoulder length pink hair. She looked nice, but so did Sissy then look how Sissy acts. I wonder...

"Oh yeah, this is um...well I didn't quite catch her name. Clarinda said her mother didn't want her anymore so she took her in. She isn't a Princess however...but Clarinda is going to make her one and she ordered us to keep it a secret. So make sure Sissy doesn't get any ideas."

"Oh..." I tried to keep my voice as spunky as possible but it came out like I really didn't care. I DO CARE!!! So why not say hi? Yumi was about to walk out of the room when she stopped and turned her back. She put her finger up.

"One more thing, she's going to share a room with you." Yumi went back into the maze like hallway disappearing into the light. Share a room with- I barely have a enough space for me! My thoughts raced through my mind like trains while the pink haired girl stared serenely at me. Um...so...uh, Hi?

"Hello." I said extending my hand. She stared at it never moving her hands. They were just folded holding her dress. Her dress was grey and white. It was torn and she apparently had no shoes. Her face had minor scratches and had very dark bruises that looked like they would hurt if you touched them. She reminded me of Cinderella. Another book I didn't finish..._as I was saying_ she reminded me as Cinderella because she was in rags yet was the most beautiful thing.

"Well don't you want to come in?" I said again trying to coax some words out of her. Maybe she didn't speak...maybe she's _The little Mermaid_! Ok...yeah. I read too much. She cleared her throat and stepped in further. I motioned for her to sit down but she refused. She stood there not moving an inch. How'a bout I ask her name?

"So...What's your name?" I asked her. She mumbled something. SO SHE CAN SPEAK. I smiled and opened my mouth once again. "I'm sorry, but what did you say?" The girl visibly gulped. She opened her lips slightly.

"Amy..." She spoke in a normal tone. Her voice was just like silk. Soft smooth and angelic...well I've felt Yumi's dresses and its softest most thing I've ever felt. **(Remember, I didn't tell you but I'd think you would get the memo by now. It's the 16th century. Sam is a little OFF character but who cares. )**

Amy? That's a nice name. I smiled warmly, if she's going to live in this palace she needs to look like one in order for Sissy not to kick her out. Anybody who's not regal looking in Sissy's eyes, there O-U-T out. While I'm talking I might mention that once where like...I don't know. When Yumi turns 25 she has to marry a Prince. Wait a minute, when she's 25, I'll have to marry too...wait aren't I betrothed? Eww, Clarinda always picks the _worst_ husbands. She's already picked them out...I wonder who they are anyway.

Amy then asked me something, "Nihongo ga dekimasu ka?" (Do you speak Japanese?)

Oh wow, she's speaks fluent Japanese. She might get along with Yumi very well. But I don't speak Japanese well. But I can reply to that question in Japanese, Yumi taught me little sentences just in case; it looks like it will pay off.

"Nihongo wa amari yoku wakarimasu." (I don't understand it very well.)

"Oh...well" She said moving back in French. "That's good. I just wanted to know since your Eldest speaks it. I know a lot of languages. It pays off living in Russia. So many people come and go." She smiled a little bit, GOOD. I can't live with people who are nervous and scared.

"Well _Amy_. I hope you enjoy your life here." I said. I saw Amy shrink a little bit. I didn't mean that in that way... "Uh...anyway, there is one girl that lives here who will literally KICK you OUT. So...why don't you go take a bath, and come back into my room? Kay?" I asked. She honestly needed a bath, but I won't complain.

An hour later Amy came back in a robe that I had given her. It was mine but I got a new one. I have to admit my old was much better than the one I have now. So I guess it comforted her. Her bruises didn't seem so dark anymore. They were barely visible. Guess there was dirt on it. And her hair was a richer pink than I remembered and her skin was MUCH better. I guess a bath was all she needed. It had turned 8 O' clock now and my bed time was at ten. Enough time to show Sissy, Amy is a princess (even if she's not). Sissy will figure it out eventually, _maybe the whole Kingdom_. Let's change her name...?

I explained everything to her and how she must keep this a secret. I also told her about the name changing thing. I thought for a minute and then got a name.

"How about...Aelita?" It was my _dead_ Aunts name. She died three years ago. But who misses her? Not me...she was lazy, **FAT** and uuugleee, she tried to stuff all of that jigglin' fat inside corsets and dresses. Amy nodded, I guess she liked it. GOOD. Because I don't know any other royal names. When you a Princess your HAVE to have a royal name. Not that my Aunt was anything special in the Kingdom.

Yumi came in knowing my plan, but that's not all she came in with. She had a trunk on wheels and was holding a box on her head. I remember when I was 8, I had to balance books on my head. For 4 years.

"So...we might as well get started." She said. She lowered her head to my face to signal TAKE IT OFF. She opened the trunk and BOOM. Dresses, fans, corsets, shoes, Tiara's all exploded out into one big vanity.

"These were my childhood clothes and stuff. And I actually got Sissy to give me some old crap of hers to me. Amy can have them." Yumi said and sat down obviously winded out from pulling the trunk. I would be too. That stuff looks heavy. Oh wait...

"Don't forget Yumi-Chan. Her names Aelita now, simply nobody can know her real name." I stated. Yumi nodded.

"Alright let's get started. _Aelita_? Sit down please?"

This is going to be an interesting year I think. I picked up a Tiara and gently laid it on Aelita's head.

"Picture _Perfect_."

**10 years later. (And Normal POV)**

"AELITA! YUMI! SAMANTHA! ELIZABETH!" A woman yelled from the top of her lungs on the staircase. She had long red hair that faded to grey due to her age. Her dress was just as ridiculous as Sissy's. Even though she wore an ugly pale blue/grey, with one of those gigantic collars engulfing half of her head. Plus she had a slight Spanish accent.

She looked at least 80 years old though she had yellow/green eyes. Mostly yellow.

She whipped out her fan and started fanning herself quite violently.

"I'm sorry your ladyship. But the girls are not here." A guard said firmly and wobbly.

"_Oh. _Not here? Well where are they?" She said. She was use to them running off without her notice but had a very pissed look in her eyes.

"Um...They went out riding the horses Mademoisélle. And Ms. Elizabeth went out shopping in the main court."

The woman fanned her self harder. "Alright, when they come back in tell them I would like to see them immediately in my chamber. But I have an order for you. ALL OF YOU." She said giving her attention to the other maids that were dusting the hallway and GIGANTIC portrait of the whole entire family. They quickly stopped and put there hands behind there backs.

"I will not be here much longer anyway considering my age. And my daughters are soon to be married in a matter of weeks."

Right after that sentence was finished Yumi, Aelita, Samantha and Sissy who currently had five hundred shopping bags. Samantha stopped dead in her tracks making everyone bump into the back of her. Sissy was about to say something when they heard their mother speak.

"We will be traveling to France to meet my daughter's suitors. Their _betrothed_ suitors. So when we get back I expect this place to look exactly the way it does. And you guys have a break. And I..." she breathed her I. "I will not rule the kingdom any longer. It's all up to my children to do what they wish the Kingdom."

Samantha stared with her jaw dropped open. She was eighteen now, Aelita was nineteen. Sissy 16 and Yumi was 25. Yumi had grown incredibly, she was tall at 18 but she grew even taller. Her hair grew out longer; it reached exactly below her rear. Sissy's was shoulder length maybe a little longer. Aelita's was just about long as Yumi's. Her pink hair was currently was in a perfect bun with various strands sticking out and Samantha the same old length as always, slightly below her shoulders. Minus the red streaks she had when she was younger.

Yumi had grown out of her black faze and moved onto brighter colors. Her dress right now was a light green almost white. And her hair had a tiny bow holding it out of her face.

Samantha wasn't out of her blue faze. Infact she wore it more than usual. Sissy _actually_ developed a sense of fashion, but was BIG on reds and gold's.

"Um...Mom?" Sam spoke up boldly. The woman looked at her with a shock. She didn't expect them back so soon.

"Yes little Sammy?" Clarinda replied and shoved her fan back into her bra. "What troubles you?"

"Do we really have to be married by the end of next week?" Aelita asked for Sam. Sam looked at her mother pleadingly.

"Girls, you...Excuse me but would you people go outside or something. Buy yourselves something nice." She stopped talking and took out a wad of coins from her handbag. It was more than a wad of coins. It was like Mount Olympus inside your hand. She each gave a hand full to each of the servants and they scurried out amazed by the amount of money they had. They could buy stuff; pay their mortgage, taxes and whatnot. They fled out knowing their break started very soon.

"Girls, _You know _I'm not going to be here all of your lives. And if you don't marry, their will be no unity from the Kingdom of France. No uniting, no heir, NO LIFE." She stopped so she could breathe. "I didn't like your father at first, but it all worked out." The mention of father curdled their stomach. Their father had died a very painful death. Hate crime was so common in their town.

"I BEG you. Please marry no matter what. I already assigned your husbands to you. Don't like them, TOO BAD. Even if they die a week later you'll get another one." Clarinda cocked her head to the right at Sissy's raging expression.

"T-t-t-t-tonight? WHY TONIGHT? Do you know how many things I have to do TONIGHT?" Sissy said then walked up closer to her mother. "Wash my hair, curl my hair, and try on _all _of my clothes, and then get ready for bed I cannot go ANYWHERE without my makeup. Even in my dreams." She said counted all the events she spoke on her fingers.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth dear, but-" Clarinda got cut off by her daughter,

"How many times do I have to say it?! It's SISSY!" She yelled and flung her arm back in indication that she didn't want anybody to say anything. She stomped up the staircase and didn't say another word.

Clarinda sighed, "Ok Girls, get packing please. Pack _absolutely everything_. We will leave in the carriage by 9 O' Clock. I have already packed, so chop, chop duckies." She clapped her hands along with the sentence. "It will take at least 8 hours to get to France."

Sam looked at her feet and then at Yumi who had very worried looks. Sam recognized what she was thinking about and decided to talk about it while packing.

All girls got into their evening clothes and got trunks and boxes. Aelita shoved her whole closet into the trunk and threw a couple of shoes inside. She closed it and went onto her perfumes, jewelry and make-up. The problem was she didn't have any. Sam had very little and Yumi was the same. But Sissy, goodness, Sissy had everything in the book. Perfumes, crowns even though she should have really had a Tiara. Shoes, dresses, SHOES, bows, jewelry ect.

Sam was finished packing and so was Aelita when she heard a big crash. Sissy? Sissy was way to far up to be heard that loud. Yumi...

Sam fled out of the room and walked up to Yumi's door. She knocked with her finger. No answer.

She opened the door and found Yumi leaning on her bed hugging her knee's crying slightly. Stuff from her shelves were displaced and her trunk fell. But what shocked her most was Yumi _crying_. Yumi never cried and 25 year olds usually don't cry.

"Yumi? Are you alright?" Ok. STUPID question Sam thought. Of course she wasn't alright! Yumi looked up in surprise. Her eyes were watering and her cheeks were red. She _had_ been crying.

"Oh...Hi Sam." She said dully. Her voice was raspy.

"Thinking about you know what?" Sam asked. Yumi looked to the side and nodded.

"I just can't marry. Not after what happened in Japan."

"What exactly happened there anyway Yumi? You've been keeping it a secret for like...forever." Sam put in. Yumi sighed and shivered. She had put on her dress that was a light purple and white.

"Well...my old boyfriend, we were just out taking a walk and he had some _friends_. They tried to rape me including my boyfriend, and I...I've been keeping my distance from boys. It may not seem much to you but it was scary. Especially with that death threat he made...can I stop talking?"

Sam stared and nodded with wide eyes. She hadn't had any experiences as bad as that...no wonder Yumi turned down so many invitation to balls where have of the population in the ball were boys.

"Well, maybe this guy will work out...I don't want to pry but you might want to start packing. It's 8:50." Sam said looking at the clock. Yumi got up and smiled softly. She grabbed her clothes and shoes, crowns exedra.

**In France 21:09 (Military time) **

"Their coming! IN ONE DAY!!! One-day. ONE DAY! Oh one stinking DAY!!" A boy mumbled pacing around the room. Another boy who was watching him rolled his eyes. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. The other one had blonde hair with a purple dot in the middle.

"Quis, thank you Odd. One day. I know, I heard. Environ cinq cents fois." (**QuisYes.** About five hundred times)

"I don't know what they look like, or how they act or-" The blonde one was cut off.

"You're going to bore circles in my carpet. STOP pacing."

"It's my carpet too ya know." Odd argued back. "Why don't you wonder about these things Ulrich?"

"Because, no matter what happens I'm going to have to marry her anyway." Ulrich muttered.

"Ya know...I wonder if she's gay..." Odd stroked his chin at this thought.

"ODD!"

"Whaaaat?"

"Oh...go jump off a cliff." Ulrich said getting a little annoyed.

"Literally or hypothetically?" Odd asked stupidly. He did know the answer but wanted to be funny. Ulrich sighed and got up then walked out of the room.

Odd really ticks him off of some days. He had been betrothed before and was completely in love with a girl named Emilie. He married her and 2 months later all went wrong. Sadly, she died of some sort of leprosy. He thought people don't die from it. But he was mistaken. Plus he couldn't be near her, nobody could. Not even 10ft. across. She died lonely and Ulrich really never liked marrying again. And this happened when he was 18. His mother said he has waited too long to marry again. Even though re-marrying the farthest thing from his mind

Ulrich and Odd weren't brothers or foster brothers. But they lived together in the same castle. Odd's real brother Jeremy resembled nothing of him considering he was smart and Odd wasn't. They didn't look like brothers. And then William who traveled all the way to France from Asia apparently made things much more crowded.

Ulrich was the Eldest 28 years old; Jeremy was the Oldest 21 years old, Odd the second Oldest 19 years old and William the youngest 17 years.

William was nitwit a jerk, Odd was a slightly dumb person. Jeremy the smartest out of all of them combined. And Ulrich, he seemed to loose all sense ever since Emilie.

Ulrich walked through the village, people were staring and bowing but Ulrich shook his head no. He was the heart-throb of the village. Most girls would DIE to be a Princess and marry him. Seriously, actually there was one girl who posed as one and did it so poorly that Ulrich didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Odd did the laughing for him at least.

Ulrich looked to the end of the town, even though it was blocked by five million maidens.

"Hi Ulrich!!" A girl with red hair yelled out.

"Not now Milly."

"If there's something wrong, you know we can make you feel better!" Another voice said. Ulrich rolled his eyes. Good thing they were only Teenagers when he was 2 ages away from being thirty. Normally right now Ulrich would be use to this, but right there he was getting just a bit annoyed. He turned around paying no attention the squeals and "Come back"s.

**Can you say "Out of ideas?" He-he...Um...GOODBYE? **


End file.
